


Dalliance

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Slght foot fetish, Smut, maybe ill write more, result of horny, sasuke bottoms lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: This... the lights on Sasuke's skin, Naruto loved it. How the harsh red may have muddled his perception of depth and color yet made Sasuke look like this terribly erotic beast he was. How he may not be able to see the contrast of heated skin, usually pink flushed knees and swollen perked nipples on smooth alabaster all red and darker red— all feeling like they were more than what they declared they were.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> the plot is that i want to bone sasuke 
> 
> p.s they're at their 19 yr old forms here, bc thats the age closest to mine lol.

This... the lights on Sasuke's skin, Naruto loved it. How the harsh red may have muddled his perception of depth and color yet made Sasuke look like this terribly erotic beast he was. How he may not be able to see the contrast of heated skin, usually pink flushed knees and swollen perked nipples on smooth alabaster all red and darker red— all feeling like they were more than what they declared they were.

The light huffs of denied pleasure escaping from between even redder lips; dark lashes fluttering, a pale chest lifted. Naruto didn’t miss how Sasuke’s eyebrows would twitch into a light frown from time to time, finding this too slow and annoyingly cheesy, but the man would fall right back into it anyway; sighing against his own wrist pressed down by Naruto’s hand near his head, hair fixed back neatly on the pillows as to not obstruct Naruto’s view of him. 

Naruto leans forward, pressing the firm thigh closer to his chest, the tiniest bit of fat spreading softly on his skin. The movement pushes his cock in deeper, Sasuke’s thighs wider apart, and the muscle around him clenching tighter. It’s heavenly. Naruto grunts, suppressing a moan as to not let himself close his eyes so as not to miss the sight of Sasuke’s reactions, however small they were. Whether it was those soft red lips pinched between pearly whites, or another obscenely lewd show of slim fingers losing grasp of orange sheets, mouth opened into a silent moan, so lost in pleasure his strength was lost.

Naruto then rolls his hips back and forth, the blessed contrast of his sharp hip bones and the not so taut skin of Sasuke’s ass sending a strong surge of heat to his core. 

Two out of seven days in a week, Saturday at four in the afternoon, Sasuke would let himself into Naruto’s dorm room, order the blond to pull his pants down, push him onto the bed and sink onto the cock that seemed to react to him so quickly and so easily.

The other day, either Tuesday or Friday, the only two days Sasuke would at least send a text for confirmation, because Naruto has yet to deny him— and the only day Sasuke would sometimes let Naruto do what he wanted; having to deal with Naruto’s desperate need for all things vanilla, all things soft, looking for reprieve from Sasuke’s less than careless ways of having sex with him. It was his way of paying Naruto back, apparently, easily leaning back as the blond had asked, even when it had started with him sitting over a Naruto against the sheets. 

…It had also led to an awkward yet amusing discovery of Naruto’s appreciation for Sasuke’s feet— and honestly everything about Sasuke; hips, fingers, collarbones, _everything—_ but then a little more for his feet, connected to dainty ankles he wasn’t afraid to caress, tongue dragging across the soft skin, pressing kisses up to his knee and up to between his thighs, only to bring himself back to the beautiful feet, kisses against every soft to rough, worn expanse of clear skin. 

Sasuke didn’t let their Saturdays bore too much either, even once indulging Naruto’s burgeoning foot fetish; pressing a sock-clad foot against Naruto’s crotch instead of immediately hopping on him once on the sheets, rubbing the impressive muscle until it started to soak through the hideous orange material of the blond’s underwear. It was a little wet between his toes, but he didn’t retract, smirking at the way Naruto jerked up to his foot, a few nudges until Naruto had pulled Sasuke to land underneath him, tugging the moist socks off smoothly, bringing those toes into his mouth, simultaneously grinding his clothed length against Sasuke’s clothed one. 

To say the least, it was one of the best they’d had together, though not ending with the usual hurrah of the splash of warmth through thin rubber inside of Sasuke. 

Everything was less weird too, with the way they knew they were still friends. Best friends, as repeatedly emphasized by Naruto— _best friends with benefits—_ but it was too stuffy, Naruto had complained, like Sasuke cared for what their label was. 

Just like right now, Sasuke on his back, one knee over Naruto’s shoulder, the other hooked around a strong waist, the two of them bathing in a harsh led light strip that Naruto had gotten as a gift. The curtains were shut close, absolutely no light peeking through, room drowning in the blinding red the lights were set on. Something about setting a mood; Naruto had grinned when he pulled Sasuke into his room, kissed the boy softly as he laid him on the bed, mildly surprised that Sasuke had let him get this soft, because _soft_ between them didn’t exactly mean slow. 

The red was a little too harsh, too bright, the beginnings of an ache behind his eyes, keeping them wide open like this just to keep looking at a Sasuke who seemed to have it easier, eyes nearly shut either from pleasure or an attempt to shield himself from the red, easily hopping it was the former. Pressing closer, deeper, lower, Naruto forces his face under Sasuke’s chin, hands long uncoiled from Sasuke’s wrists, bracing himself on his forearms, knees scooting forward and nearly snapping the pale body underneath him in half. 

He’s no longer panting, stamina a little recovered as he holds himself above the smooth neck, tongue darting out to lick a thick stripe all the way onto an ear, nipping on the lobe as he breathes right into Sasuke, assaulting him in more ways than one.

He starts moving again when Sasuke brings a hand to smack Naruto on the shoulder, shifting his hips the slightest, unable to move too much with how close they were pressed together, suffocatingly amorous. A breathy _idiot_ is whispered at his side, and Naruto chuckles, dry and croaky, pushing himself up, nudging the leg off his shoulder instead to relieve Sasuke from the seemingly painless yet painful position. 

And Sasuke pretends like he doesn’t hear it, but they both know he’s just nervous, pretending, a little hesitant but still very confident, would rather dismiss things he can’t seem to handle, knowing Naruto would bring it up again anyway, until Sasuke would find himself stumbling in all the awkward yet right ways. 

So when Naruto says those three, simple and straightforward words, against his neck and against his chest, he can’t help but reach out to grab for Naruto’s hair, tugging on the softness, unable to respond the way he should, especially not when he’s ripped open and vulnerable in ways he’d only let Naruto do to him. 

Naruto’s palm finds its way behind a slim yet strong neck, cupping it nearly possessively, urging Sasuke to tilt his head back, for their lips to connect in a kiss that has Sasuke clenching even more, so secure it would take Naruto more than all of his physicality to pull away. 

“This is too fucking slow, you absolute idiot.” 

With a breathless snort, Naruto presses a kiss on Sasuke’s cheek. The effect of the glare on the man’s face is hindered by the flush on his cheeks. And the twitch on his eyebrow when— “When you’re looking so _fragile_ under me, I can’t help it.” 

_“Fragile,”_ Sasuke echoes, scoffing tiredly. Breathlessly. “The amount of sex we’ve had amasses the amount of ramen you’ve eaten. None of those times you pretend you’re one of those gentlemen types.”

“I _am_ one of those gentlemen types,” Naruto squeezes his neck lightly, “You just don’t let me get this far. And we certainly haven’t had more sex than the amount of ramen I’ve eaten— we’d need to have sex everyday, around ten times. Maybe more. I don’t think my dick could take that.”

“You’re talking like I don’t have a dick,” Sasuke scoffs, but he knows there's more to it.  It’s not that he didn’t enjoy topping, and he has, the exhilarating feeling of someone underneath him. It just seems to be a little different with Naruto, the level of vulnerability he's forced into something he can't escape. 

This whole arrangement wasn’t anything deep in the beginning, just enjoyable sex; Naruto being a close friend and all, finding it himself to help even after laughing at Sasuke plight of lack of sexual satisfaction. Yet it was a surprise to him that he was okay with the sudden shift of their dynamic, even the slightest change, the tiniest sprinkles of emotion Naruto would lay over him; confused whether it was to simply spice up what they had or for it to permeate into Sasuke’s being. It did both anyway, and unwillingly Sasuke's heart overflows with emotion he's yet to acknowledge— to accept. 

“Well, sorry that the only times you’re on top is when you’re riding me— w-wait, God, _fuck,_ Sasuke—”

Sasuke shifts his hips, grinding against the groin flat against his ass. The sensation of his cheeks molding around the edges and angles of Naruto’s hips is another feeling on its own, along with a body heavy and warm pressing down on him. It quickly makes up for the awkward mood and vulnerability Naruto set them up to earlier.

“Just get moving,” he orders quietly, because it wasn’t easy to ignore just how full he continued to feel, the veins of Naruto’s turgid length indenting into his very soul, deep and feeling even deeper. “Don’t be slow. And change the damn color; red is starting to hurt.” 

Reaching for the remote, just above Sasuke’s head, Naruto changes it to this type of purple-pink, and Sasuke sort of regrets it, because now it’s even brighter, less of a strain to their eyes, and definitely not a hindrance from Naruto’s persistent viewing. 

“You’re so hot. So hot, Sasuke,” Naruto lifts himself on his arm, one hand grasping at Sasuke’s hip, bringing back the lost closeness in the process of his movement. And when Sasuke’s legs firmly wrap around Naruto’s waist, there’s this grin on the blond’s face, a hint of the teasing nature that’s so innately _Naruto,_ the same grin that will tell you he’s about to pull a one-eighty. It’s not as fiercely annoying when they’re having sex, but it’s still there; teasing, testing. 

Sasuke cocks an eyebrow, challenging, and he’s not exactly surprised when Naruto does suddenly pull out until he’s nearly empty, only to slam heavily back, making him jerk, shivering as the large hand on his hip trails towards the base of his mostly ignored cock. Naruto doesn’t jerk him off, not yet, usually leaving it as last resort when he’s cummed first, just lightly pulling on the dark hairs, scratching, massaging; thumb pressing under the length as to provide the tiniest, tiniest bit of reprieve, feeling a little sympathetic for how the thing seemed to border barely from purple. 

“…Get moving.” 

So he does. In and out, hips moving in small circles, leaving Sasuke alone so he could stand on his knees; to get both his hands around sharp hips— yet again abandoning Sasuke’s dick— angle changing with every thrust, though not as deep, just to find that little goldmine inside of Sasuke.

And when he does find it, he’s given a blessing. The blessing of Sasuke’s reactions, seemingly reserved for him alone, an unabashedly loud moan, quickly dissolving into little hiccups of pants and groans even when the intensity of their coition is forced to lessen; reduced shallow yet purposeful thrusts. He can barely, but still feel the fleshy softness of Sasuke’s prostate through rubber. Sasuke might’ve been addicted with the pleasure of having something completely stuff him up, but when he’s cornered like this, he can’t do anything without Naruto’s lead.

“Don’t cum yet,” Naruto barely manages to say. He forgoes Sasuke’s absolute pleasure for now, thrusting back in deep with a sigh. One hand cups Sasuke’s balls, thumb stroking up and down his perineum, still amazed at how it gets softer and smoother as he strokes down, pushing closer where his cock was plunging into, his temporary substitute from aiming at Sasuke’s prostate from inside. 

“D… N-No…” Sasuke’s not better off, sighs cut off with little wheezed out whines; dare Naruto say the man was mewling if he was a little more far gone.

Naruto doesn’t slow, increasing in strength. And when Sasuke suddenly clamps around him, no longer the relaxed and languid state he was in a second ago; Naruto growls, falling on his forearms, thrusts slowing, reluctant to stop. 

“Jeez,” Naruto pants, head on Sasuke’s chest as he looked down to where Sasuke was spread on his lap, milky white liquid splashed all over his stomach, an inch away from touching Naruto’s abdomen. “Where exactly’s your fucking prostate?” 

Sasuke’s legs are twitching, still held open with the body between them. One hand made his way to Naruto’s hair, tugging exhaustedly, but his voice rings with challenge. “Shut up and keep moving.” 

Licking the sweat off Sasuke’s chest, he flicks a tongue over a pink nipple, sucking and nibbling, biting at the taut skin, stroking and relishing the deep dip as he stroked at warm sides. He pulls out, no longer too mindful of Sasuke’s pleasure, and he twitches at the feeling of Sasuke’s hole winking right at the tip of his cock. 

Naruto flips the man over, and fuck if the sight wasn’t… twitching virility, shivering and flushed skin; he pushes back in, doesn’t wait for any reaction, but he gets one anyway— because this position brought him directly to where Sasuke would want him— just chasing his own release. 

It doesn’t take too long, not too many thrusts with Sasuke tight and groaning underneath him. He shoots right into the condom, pressing deep, gasping through his own release. Naruto feathers over Sasuke’s cock, feeling it still hard and throbbing. Plucking his cock out, a dribble of lube spilling out due to the speed, the red rim puffy and swollen as it winks in confusion. He tugs the condom off his softening length, tying it to a knot and throwing it on the floor before Naruto forces two fingers in through Sasuke’s rosebud, wasting no time in searching for that spongy softness inside, pressing around with no hint of hesitance. 

His thumb against Sasuke’s taint; a tough and unrelenting force from the outside, a beautiful contrast with how Naruto gently circles the gland from the inside, fingers deft, long and thick, unfailing and determined like his one and only task was to draw pleasure out of this gorgeous creature. Sasuke pushes back to the sensation, hips raised high and chest sinking into purple-pink tainted orange sheets, fingers weakly clenching at the soft fabric wrinkled and damp underneath him. 

Naruto finally presses down right at the heart of it, nearly pinching the flesh between his fingers. A shiver waves over Sasuke’s body, his knees pressed close, cock trapped between thighs, a foot pressed over the other, toes curling (that _holy fuck,_ looked so damn _cute,_ twitching sexily like that), as he arched his back with a terrifyingly strong shiver; arms stretched in front of him, begging for the full body shake to finally dissipate. 

Sasuke flops placidly when all is gone, uncaring of how he likely must’ve fallen on his own spend, Naruto’s fingers still stuck inside him, providing a gentle massage; holding Sasuke over the thin thread of oversensitivity, only stopping when Sasuke reaches behind him to coil around his wrist. 

Naruto falls by Sasuke after turning off his lights, dragging the sheet over them before tucking Sasuke to his front. 

He whispers the same words Sasuke is still so afraid of, surprised when Sasuke turns around; looking at him through lidded eyes before leaning close. Warm lips end up pecking him on his nose, an arm thrown over his waist. Those lips find his own, and it’s a momentary battle of passion with their lips; languid and sloppy. Sasuke pulls away, placing a quick kiss before falling deeper into their shared pillow, eyes shut and uncaring of his uncharacteristically relaxed expression.

Naruto knows it's still all too overwhelming, this face of their relationship, especially to Sasuke; so he doesn’t push it, only curling around Sasuke with a smile. 


End file.
